


[Podfic] The Poignant Sting

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Inspired by a single line in EMMA, spoken by Miss Bates, this story examines the early days of marriage for both couples, through the vector of Miss Bates' unknown special ability...





	[Podfic] The Poignant Sting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Poignant Sting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39421) by [Ione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ione/pseuds/Ione). 



This is a wonderful post-canon story, and I enjoyed getting to spend time with the characters! Thanks to Malnpudl for some advice on accents. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/kt1oop2yx4y6syt45p2wdcfnl91t64ad). Length: 1 h 23 m 58 s.


End file.
